Arthur meets Sofia
by Travis 5412
Summary: Alternate Universe. Arthur and them are Royalty and meets Sofia and them. No Flaming please. With help from blossom2013 my good beta.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur meets Sofia

* * *

Arthur Theme song. Every Day your walking down the street everybody you meet has an original point of view. And i say Hey (Hey!)What a wonderful kind of day when you learn to work and play and get along with each other. You gotta listen to your heart. Listen to the beat. Listen to the rythem rythem of the street. Open up your eyes open up your ears get together and make things better. By working together. Its a simple message and it comes from the heart. Believe in yourself for thats the place to start. And i say Hey(Hey!) What a wonderful kind of day if we can learn to work and play and get along with each other. And i say He! what a wonderful kind of day Hey!

Sofia the first theme song: I was a girl in the village doin alright. Then i became a princess over night. Now i am gonna figure to do things right. So much to plan and see. Up in the castle with my new Family. In a School just for royalty.  
An enchanted World is waiting for me. I am so existed (Sofia the First). I am finding what being Royal is all about.  
(Sofia the First). Maekin my way is an Adventure every day. (Sofia).  
Its gonna be my time (Sofia). To show them all i am Sofia the First!

* * *

Arthur: Hi everyone have you ever help someone else royal before? Did we help Sofia and them save there kingdom? Sofia: You and your friends did. Arthur: I hope you enjoy this story.

* * *

We begin in Elwood City with Arthur and them. In Tight Animal Land not in the Read house but with them living in a Hugh Castle. We see Arthur who is 8 DW who is 4 and Kate who is 7. Mrs. Read DW and Kate wearing Crowns like Miranda Amber and Sofia. Mrs. Read is going to be giving birth to twins soon.

Mrs. Read: Arthur can you check the mail please.  
Arthur: Okay Mom. Letters from Enchancia.  
Mrs. Read: Lets go read them.

They sat on there Thrones and began to read them. Arthur gets to go 1st.

Arthur: Dear Arthur Enchancia is in trouble. We need to talk to your Dad about that. Your new School will be Royal Prep where me Amber and James goes. From Princess Sofia.  
Kate: My turn. Dear Queen Jane Enchancia is in trouble. Like your brother you will be going to Royal Prep. We can have you come. From Prince James.  
Mrs. Read: Okay my turn. Dear Queen Jane Enchancia is in trouble. Your son Arthur and Daughter Kate will be going to Royal Prep. We heard your Pregnant. We have a good Doctor for that. From Queen Miranda.

King David: My turn. King David Enchancia is in trouble Rebels are trying to takeover. Bring your Military. 2 of your kids will be going to Royal Prep and your 4 year old will be going to Dunwitty Preschool. You and your family come from King Roland.

Mrs. Read: I will read yours DW since you can't read yet  
DW: Okay Mommy.  
Mrs. Read: Dear DW Enchancia is in trouble. You will be going to Dunwitty preschool your brother and sister will be going to Royal prep. We can have you and your family to come from Princess Amber.

King David: Wait i have more to my letter. Do you have a Castle Stewart since we are giving our castle stewart Baileywick the day off. It must be Ed. Crosswire since he was a big help since you kids were born. We can talk to him about him and his family to come with us.

He pulled the bell.

Mr. Crosswire: May i help you King David and Queen Jane?  
King David: We want you and your family to come with us to Enchancia.  
Mr. Crosswire: Sure i will talk to them about it.

He went to talk to his wife and Muffy his daughter about it.

Mr. Crosswire: How would you 2 lie to go to Enchancia with the Royal Family?  
Muffy: I sure would.  
Mrs. Crosswire: Same here.

Mrs. Read: Wait it says we are going to Enchancia in a Carriage pulled by Winged Horses?  
King David: They are really Pegasi?  
Mrs. Read: It looks that way.  
King David: It looks like we wont use the Royal Jet.

They started to pack already. Only small things.


	2. Friends that can go

Arthur meets Sofia

* * *

Arthur: Mom and Dad how many friends can go with us?  
Mom: Only 3 families can go with you. DW already called Emily she and her nanny can come. They are The Powers The Baxter's and The Armstrong's can come since there Nobility.  
Arthur: Okay Mom i will call them.

He called Buster 1st.

Bitzi: Hello?  
Arthur: This is Prince Arthur. Can i talk to Buster?  
Bitzi: Hang on Arthur. Buster your best friend Arthur wants you on the phone.  
Buster: Okay Mom. Hi Arthur. How may i help you?  
Arthur: Can you go with us to Enchancia?  
Buster: Yes i do. Mom can we go to Enchancia?  
Bitzi: Only if there is a school there and i can go.  
Buster: Can my Mom also go? And a school to go to?  
Arthur: Yes to both.  
Buster: Deal. Yes to both Mom.  
Bitzi: I think it will be a good visiting another Kingdom. What is the name of the school?  
Buster: What is the name of the school?  
Arthur: Royal Prep.  
Buster: Royal prep is its name.  
Bitzi: Yes we can go.  
Buster: Yes we can go. Okay bye.  
Arthur: Okay bye. They can go.  
Mrs. Read: That is good.

Mr. Read then read the rest of King Roland's letter after you will like it here. King David do you have a castle Stewart? Our Castle Stewart Baileywick is taking tomorrow off for his birthday. If he can fill in bring him along. Mr. Read said How about Edward he is a great father to his little girl. He went to talk to Mr. Crosswire about King Roland's Problem. He has been a help since Arthur was 1st born.

Arthur then called Brain.

Brain: Hello?  
Arthur: This Arthur.  
Brain: Hi Arthur how may i help you?  
Arthur: Can you and your parents go with us to Enchancia?  
Brain: Yes i do. What school will we be going to?  
Arthur: Royal Prep.  
Brain: Hang on. They said yes we can go. Okay Bye.  
Arthur: Okay bye. They can go mom.  
Mrs. Read: Good.

After Arthur called Sue Ellen they can go. They rang the bell.

Mr. Crosswire: May i help you King David and Queen Jane?  
Mr. Read: Would you like to come with us to Enchancia with your wife and Daughter? King Roland's Stewart is taking the day off 1 day after we arrive there.  
Mr. Crosswire: Why sure.  
Mrs. Read: Good Ed. There King Roland has a problem he needs to talk to our king about.  
Mr. Crosswire: How would you like to go with us to Enchancia?  
Muffy: I always wanted to go there.  
Mrs. Crosswire: Same here.  
Mr. Crosswire: Well we get to go there.

The 2 like that.

Muffy asked King David if Francine can come along. David said yes we can bring friends and family with us.

Enter Grandma Thora.

Thora: I heard you all going to Enchancia?  
Mr. Read: That is right Mom. When we are gone you will be in charge.  
Thora: I will do a good job when your gone.

Muffy: Do you want to come with us to Enchancia?  
Francine: I sure would. Can we go Mom Dad and Catherine?  
Mr. Frensky: I say yes.  
Mrs. Frensky: Sure.  
Catherine: I cant because i have a college test to get in to a good 1.

The 2 are happy.


	3. How they will get there

Arthur meets Sofia

* * *

Mr. Read: How do we go to Enchancia without taking the Royal Jet?  
Mrs. Read: It says we are leaving by Winged Horses. That is Pegasi.  
Mr. Read: I did not know they were real. They must be rare.  
Mrs. Read: That is what i am thinking. Well i am going to take a nice Bubble Bath.  
Mr. Read: Okay.

She went to take her bath. Mr. Read then picked up his Wife's letter and began to read it. It says Leaving by Winged Horses.

Muffy: Look a letter. It is for me.

She opened it and began to read it.

Letter: Dear Mary Alice Crosswire. We heard your Dad will fill in for Baileywick. You will be going to Royal Prep from now on. We have a problem my Dad needs to talk to your King about. From Prince James.

Muffy: Royal Prep here i come.

DW said Royal Prep big deal? Arthur said DW Royal Prep is A School for Princesses & Princes to go. DW said So? Ed said Okay Princess DW it is time for bed same with you too Arthur and Muffy. Arthur said Okay Muffy see you tomorrow. Muffy said Arthur we see each other every day and night.

Mr. Frensky: Francine letter for you.  
Francine: Thank you Dad.

She opened it up and began to read it.

Letter: Dear Francine. We heard you are coming. Like the others you will be going to Royal Prep. We have a problem we need to talk to your King about. From Baileywick.

Francine: Good.  
Mr. Frensky said Well we better start packing we are leaving after school tomorrow. We will be living in a new castle then.  
Francine: Do you think that school will be nice?  
Mr. Frensky: I am sure it is. Well time to take your shower and go to bed.  
Francine: Okay Dad.

She did just that. Muffy tucked DW in bed.

Arthur: What is up with DW?  
Muffy: She does not like the name of that school. She said Big deal about Royal Prep.  
Arthur: I always wanted to go to that school.  
Muffy: Same here. Well i am going to take a shower. We need plenty of sleep because we are going to Enchancia tomorrow after school.  
Arthur: Okay Muffy.  
Binky: What will we be doing while your away?  
Arthur: Same as always. After all your dad is Captain of the guards. How is your training doing?  
Binky: Okay.  
Arthur: 1 day you will be Captain of the Guards.  
Binky: That is my dream.


	4. Getting ready for the trip

Arthur meets Sofia

* * *

Arthur: Mom and Dad can Sue Ellen Buster and Brain come over for a sleepover?  
Mrs. Read: I say yes.  
Mr. Read: They sure can.

Arthur called them and they came over. The Guards let them pass.

Arthur: Welcome you 3.  
Brain: Good to be here.  
Sue Ellen: Think tomorrow we will be in Enchancia.  
Buster: I will be glad to go there. Where do we sleep?  
Arthur: You will sleep with me again Buster.  
Buster: Oh yeah in the same room.  
Arthur: Same with you Brain. Sue Ellen you get the spare bedroom.  
Sue Ellen: Okay.

Mrs. Read: You kids will either take A Shower or bath tonight.  
DW: Who goes 1st?  
Mrs. Read: It must be you then Emily. Then Sue Ellen Alan Buster and Arthur.  
Arthur: Okay Mom.  
Mrs. Read: Dinner will be ready soon. Ham dinner for us and more veggies for Sue Ellen since she is a Vegiterian.  
Sue Ellen: It is true.

They washed there hands and had dinner.

Mrs. Read: Time for your bath DW.  
DW: Okay Mommy.

She went in her room got a clean pair of Underwear and her night gown. She got naked and got in the tub. Then it was time for the 8 years old's turn. They are all barefoot so we see they have 10 toes.

Arthur: Do you mind sharing my bed Buster?  
Buster: Why sure.  
Brain: Looks like i get the cot?  
Arthur: You sure do.  
Mrs. Read: We are leaving tomorrow with Winged horses pulling a carriage.  
Brain: Pegasi are real?  
Mrs. Read: It sure seems that way. Well it is bedtime we leave tomorrow so we need plenty of sleep.  
Arthur: Okay Mom. Good night everyone.

They fell a sleep.


	5. Ready for the trip

Arthur meets Sofia Chapter 5

* * *

Meanwhile in The Castle we see Sofia Amber and James came home from School. They saw the Castle staff cleaning the place up. With Mom&Dad also working too. Amber said Is it almost time for Arthur and his family to come? Miranda said Yes you 3 get your rooms clean and ready. Sofia said Sure Mom. As the kids got there rooms ready for the second Royal family.

Mrs. Read: Time for School. For you 8 year old's will be going to Royal Prep from now on.  
Arthur: Okay Mom. Muffy and Binky.  
Muffy: I am ready.  
Binky: Same here.

They went outside the Bus came and they got on and went to pick up other kids before going to Lakewood Elementary School. Bailey took DW and Emily to Elwood City Pre School. They went inside.

Tommy: What do you want to do today?  
Timmy: To play pranks on DW and Emily.  
Tommy: Okay.

They put a fake spider in DW's Hair.

DW: Eek A Spider! It is fake. Tibbles!

They kept at it.

James: Leave her alone! She is a Princess.

Without warning DW put a Hex on the 2. They gave each other Wedgie's and James hit the 2 in the Stomach.

Ms. Morgan: You 2 are in trouble!  
Tommy and Timmy: Ha ha ha!  
Ms. Morgan: I am talking to you 2. DW Emily and James you will get second Desserts. You 2 are going home.

She called Grandma Tibble who called the Royal family. She came to pick the 2 up.

Grandma Tibble: You 2 are Grounded and you will work for Thora starting Tomorrow.

She took the 2 home. DW Emily and James are enjoying there second Desserts.

The School Bus went to Lakewood Elementary School. Arthur and them went inside went to there lockers and into Mr. Ratburn's classroom.

George: I heard all of you but Binky will be going to a new School?  
Sue Ellen: It is true George  
George: I will miss you.  
Sue Ellen: We will miss you too.

5 Minutes Mr. Ratburn came in. He took attendence.

Mr. Ratburn: I heard some of you are going to a new school. We have a Farewell party for you during Lunch time.

The time for the party began.

Mr. Ratburn: We have a party for you 6.  
Arthur: Okay. Who are those 6?  
Mr. Ratburn: They are our new students.  
Arthur: We will treat them Humans well.  
Travis: Are you Prince Arthur?  
Arthur: Yes i am. We will be going to Royal Prep soon. What is your name?  
Travis: I am Travis Randolf. This is my twin sister Blossom.  
Blossom: Are you Prince Arthur?  
Arthur: You can call me Arthur.  
Blossom: Okay Arthur.  
Arthur: Is that Boy blind?  
Charles: I sure am. You can say it i was Born blind.

They went in the party.

Buster: Look the food looks very good today.  
Mark: What kind of cake is that?  
Chef: Just a Yellow Cake.  
Mark: All this food loos good to eat. No strange foods at all.  
Arthur: What kind of food did you think we had?  
Mark: Like Ants and such.  
Arthur: Nope we eat what you Humans eat.

They had a good Lunch and then cut the cake.

Mark: That was good.  
Arthur: Yep.

Buster and Mr. Ratburn went to go get more cake. Both Maria's are there. The Rabbit 1 left.

Mr. Ratburn: Excuse me little Girl. Little Girl?  
Travis: She is Deaf sir.

Travis used sign Language to talk to her she moved out of the way.

Mr. Ratburn: I heard we have a Deaf student as well as a Blind student. This is a good school.  
Buster: This is good cake. Look it is the royal pastry Chef.  
Mr. Ratburn: I heard a royal Chef would be here. After they ate they danced until Recess.

They went out to the Playground as always. There last Recess at Lakewood.

Arthur: Think soon we will be at Royal Prep for School.  
Brain: Yes indeed Arthur.

After School they went home.


	6. There not Human?

Arthur meets Sofia

* * *

At The Castle King Roland & Queen Miranda said Now kids Arthur and his family along with friends are coming. Sofia said Mom Dad me and Amber sent letters to Arthur & DW. Queen Miranda said You two arn't supposed to leave school grounds. Sofia said sorry Mom but we had to make sure they got to the post office on time. King Roland said Because you did that no dress tonight. Amber said Mom Dad what do you think Arthur and them eat? Sofia using her imagination of What Arthur and them look like. She sees Arthur as A White boy with Brown hair and Blue Eyes wearing glasses. She sees Buster as A White boy with Blond hair and brown eyes. She sees Sue Ellen as A White girl with Red hair and brown eyes. Then sees Brain as A Typical Black Boy. Then sees DW as A White girl With brown hair and brown eyes. Then sees Emily as A white Girl with brown eyes and Blond hair.

King Roland: Here they come now.  
Sofia: I think they will look a lot like us.

Just then it landed. They got out. The Royal Family gasped.

Sofia: I thought they were Human. I think Arthur and them eat Ants since there Aardvarks. That Boy is a rabbit same with that 1 girl must only eat Raw veggies. A Cat girl must eat cat food. And A Bear must eat Raw Fish nuts berry's and honey?  
Queen Miranda: You must be right. Lets go introduce ourselves.  
James: They might have fleas.  
King Roland: We can give them flea dips later. But I never saw animals wear clothes before.  
Sofia: I can communicate with Animals. Are you Arthur and them?  
Arthur: We sure are.  
James: Are you Arthur?  
Arthur: I sure am.  
James: Hi Arthur. Lets go inside.  
Sofia: You can understand them?  
James: Yes they are speaking English.

They went in the Castle.

Sofia: DW you will share my room.  
DW: Ok.  
Amber: Sue Ellen you will share with me. Emily you will get the spare bed room.  
James: And you Arthur Alan and Buster will share with me. But you will all get baths later. As in after Dinner.  
Arthur: Ok.  
Buster: Alright.  
Brain: We could all use baths tonight.

Little did they know they will be getting flea dips.

As Sofia took DW to her room and opened the 2 doors. DW said Wow this is a big room. As DW played with her Mary Moo Cow Doll. Sofia said Sorry but no cow on my bed please. DW said Why not? Sofia said Because that cow looks like it never been washed. But we can take care of that. As Sofia rang her bell. Baileywick said Yes Princess Sofia? Sofia said Yes can you take DWs baby out of my here please? I don't want it here please? Baileywick said As you wish Princess Sofia.

DW said Get your hands off my doll you man! Baileywick said I am sorry but that is no way to speak to a grown up DW.

DW: That not Fair!  
Baileywick: Calm down you can take with you when you take your bath until then the doll comes with me.  
Sofia: Do you always act like that?  
DW: Yeah.  
Sofia: Lets hope that changes.

Little did they know they will have the wrost baths they ever had. Which is flea dips.

The cooks are making dinner. The wrost The Reads and them ever had. Baileywick told Mrs. Read what DW did.

Mrs. Read: I will talk to her at dinner. She is in trouble.  
Baileywick; Good.

DW said Why? Sofia said Um DW we are having a royal dinner. You need to stop being mean. DW said I will not stop! Who made you the boss of me? Baileywick said Sofia go out for a bit while DW takes a time out. DW said I will not be in time out old man! Baileywick said Little girl don't talk back to me. Bailywick handed the doll to Sofia. He said Sofia take this doll to the guest bathroom DW wont be sleeping with it.

The cooks has Ants for Arthur and his family. 2 cans of cat food for Sue Ellen Veggies for Buster and Emily and stuff Bears later flea dips.

DW: But Mom I always sleep with Mary Moo Cow.  
Mrs. Read: You are in trouble.

DW But Mom? Mrs. Read No doll for two weeks until you learn to be good and nice to The Royal Family.


	7. Weird 1st day and night

Arthur meets Sofia

* * *

DW: Sofia said something about A Royal Dinner Tonight.  
Mrs. Read: What i heard about Royal Dinners is that they use good manners so behave yourself.  
Bitzi: Dinner smells good.  
Sue Ellen: I will eat all but the meat.  
Bitzi: Your A Vegiterian?  
Sue Ellen: I sure am.  
Arthur: Yes she is. The rest of us will eat veggies bread and meat. Sue Ellen will eat just veggies and bread.

Little did they know what there dinner will be.

Mrs. Read: Arthur Alan DW and Sue Ellen wash your hands same with you Emily.  
Bitzi: Same with you Buster.

They washed there hands.

Baileywick: I think we should give our guest a choice of what they eat?  
Cook#1: I agree with you. Tell them Dinner will be ready in 3 minutes.  
Baileywick: Okay.

Bailywick: Dinner will be ready in 2 to 3 minutes.  
Mrs. Read: I thought i was going to help make Dinner?  
Baileywick: We will see.

3 minutes later dinner was ready.

Baileywick: Reads what do you eat Ants or Human food?  
Mrs. Read: Human food. Why would we eat Ants?  
Baileywick: Because your Aardvarks. Know we know your Human like.

They offerd the other stuff to the others. They learned Sue Ellen is A Vegiterian. Then DW ans Sofia started fighting over DWs Mary Moo Cow doll.

DW said Mom Dad i promise to be good can i have my Mary Moo Cow Doll back? Sofia said No no no DW. That is for babies i am 8 going on 9 so no cow i mean it. DW said Mary comes with me. Sofia said Now cows that isn't what we Princess have sorry. DW said Mary is going to sleep with us tonight. Sofia said No she isn't i will make sure 4 year old Roland said Another word from you and you will be in your room. Sofia said But Dad i don't want a toy cow. Why couldn't Emily be my room mate she is nice and fun to play with. Sofia said DW can stay but the cow stays in the guest room.

King Roland: That is it no desert for you.  
Sofia: That is not fair. DW started it. Why isn't in trouble too? Miranda said Go now please. Sofia said Okay fine but mark my words DW that doll of yours is going out the window. As Sofia left the room.

Miranda: To your room! We will talk after desert.

Miranda: That wasn't very nice Sofia at dinner.  
Sofia: But Mom i don't like that doll. I hate it looks at me.  
Miranda: I want you to apologize to DW. She is only 4 years old.  
Sofia: I wont apologize to a 4 year old baby who sleeps with a cow.  
Miranda: No dresser for 2 weeks and no going to the Village for Jades party.  
Sofia: But Mom?  
Miranda: No buts now get ready for bed.

Baileywick: Bath time kids. I will call your names so go into the bathroom take off all your clothes and get in the tub. DW Read.  
DW: Sorry i talked back to you earlyer.  
Baileywick: I forgive you.  
Mrs. Read: Then you can have your Mary Moo Cow doll back.  
Baileywick: You can take it with you in the bath.  
DW: Okay.  
Mrs. Read: Here is a clean pair of underwear and your pajamas.

DW went into the bathroom took off all her clothes. They gasp when they saw Human like girl parts. She got in the tub.

DW: This is a nice tub.  
Servant girl#1: Why thank you. You can play for a while until it is time to put soap from the top of your head down to all 10 toes.  
DW: Okay.

She played A While.

Same Servant: Time to put this soap all over your body.  
DW: Okay.

She picked up flea shampoo and put it on her. DW hated it because it smelled bad and felt bad on her skin. She rinced off. She dried off put on not her footy pajamas but her night gown after she put on her underwear.

DW: That stuff smelled and felt bad.  
Same Servant: It is effective.

She didn't feel to good as in her skin felt a bit slimy. She wanted to feel the same when she takes baths which is everyday.

Same Servant: Baileywick can you come here please?  
Baileywick: Okay. What?  
Same Servant: No fleas in the water. See?  
Baileywick: That is odd. Time for the next 1.

DW: That was the worse bath i ever had.  
Mrs. Read: You smell funny. What did they use on you?  
DW: I don't know Mom.  
Mrs. Read: I will talk to the Royal family about it.  
Baileywick: Your turn Emily.  
Emily: Okay.

She got naked and they gasp when they saw Emily's girl parts.

Emily: What?  
Female Servant#2: Nothing just please get in the tub.  
Emily: Okay.

They did the samething to Emily as DW.

Emily: My skin feels funny.

They felt skin not fur on her. Elsewhere James looked down at Arthur's Bare Feet. He saw Arthur has 10 toes.

Arthur: Any reason your looking at my Bare Feet?  
James: I just wanted to see how many toes you have.  
Arthur: I have 10 of them. You can look at my feet after there only feet. As far as i know all of us has 10 toes.  
Baileywick: Your turn Sue Ellen.  
Sue Ellen: Okay.

She thinks she will take 1 alone. Little does she know they will give her a bath. She went in the bathroom.

Sue Ellen: Here i am.  
Servant girl#3: Okay get naked.

She got naked an blushed when they saw her private parts. As in when they gasped. They did the same as Emily and DW. As in the flea shampoo. They will be more surprised when they see the boys naked. You know there private parts.

Baileywick: Your turn Alan.  
Brain: Okay.

Brain got naked they saw his private parts. He was a bit emberrsed but told himself in his head it will be over in time. He also hated the stuff they used on him.

Baileywick: Your turn Buster.

They did the same to him.

Baileywick: Your turn Arthur.

Arthur took off his clothes they saw his private parts.

Arthur: Okay now what?

They did the same to him.

Baileywick said Princess Sofia Princess DW is back. Now play nice you two. Sofia said Sure Baileywick i will play nice to Princess DW. As Baileywick left the room. Sofia said Okay that Mary Moo Cow doll has to go. How about 1 of my Princess dolls okay? DW said No thank you Mary Moo Cow is the best. Sofia said Oh no you are not in my bedroom now give me that doll i hate it. DW said To bad Princess Sofia you are stuck with Mary Moo Cow doll. Sofia said DW why do you smell bad? DW said Hey you try using dumb Dog Shampoo. Sofia said I will fix that. Watch this. Sofia rang her bell. Baileywick said Yes Princess Sofia? Sofia said Can you make DW smell better please?

Baileywick: Looks like you all will get another baths. This time we will use the same stuff as we use.  
DW: Yes we use the same stuff you use.

They will all get 2nd baths.

James: Alan Buster and Arthur why do you all smell bad?  
Arthur: You try using Dog Shampoo and see how you will smell.  
Brain: We use the same stuff you use. This time we take them alone. After all we have the same type of Private parts.  
James: I will take care of it.

James rang his bell.

Baileywick: You will all get another bath so you wont smell bad anymore.  
Buster: Good.  
Baileywick: While we are at it we will wash your pajamas and underwear.

They all has 2nd baths.


	8. A Cloth Diaper for Kate

Miranda said Jane how would like to spend time alone in the Village?  
Mrs. Read: But we have our Baby to take care of.  
Miranda: I can watch her.  
Mrs. Read: Do you still know how to change Diapers?  
Miranda: Yes i do.  
Mrs. Read: Then i will spend sometime in the Village then.  
Miranda: Good.

DW said Good Morning Sofia.

Sofia was still a sleep. DW said Wake up Sofia. Sofia said What is it DW? As she opened her Eyes. DW said Um Sofia are you feeling okay? Your Eyes look red. Sofia said I am fine DW. DW said Lay back down i will get help. As she rang Sofia's Bell. Baileywick said Yes Princess DW? Do you need anything? DW said not for me it is for Sofia her Eyes and Nose are red. Baileywick said Oh Dear! As he went to Sofia's bed. Baileywick said Okay let me see Sofia please? Baileywick felt Sofia's head which was warm. Baileywick said Sofia you feel a bit warm i will be right back.

DW: Sofia do you feel okay?  
Sofia: No i feel sick.

Baileywick came back to Check Sofia's Tempture.

Baileywick: Well no Tempture it could be an Allergy. There is the bell. I will be right back. May i help you Queen Miranda?  
Miranda: Can you get A Diaper and Safety pins please? For Kate here?  
Baileywick: Sure thing Queen Miranda.

Bailewick: Queen Miranda needs A Diaper and 2 safety pins please?  
Servant Girl: Is it for the Baby?  
Baileywick: Yes.  
Servant Girl: Here you go.  
Baileywick: Okay thanks.

Baileywick went into the guest room where Queen Miranda is at with Kate.

Kate woke up crying since she needs her Diaper changed.

Miranda: Time to change you.

She took her bottoms off. She saw A Disposible Diaper. She never saw 1 before. She felt it.

Miranda: I have a real Diaper for you. You might get a rash from this 1 your wearing.

She took off her Diaper she blocked out her private parts and wiped her and put on the cloth Diaper and put pins in it.

Miranda: I will keep you barefoot. Since we have a real Diaper on you.

Queen Miranda changed Kate and took her down to breakfast she sees James Amber Arthur DW Brain Buster Sue Ellen and Emily. But no Sofia. Queen Miranda said Baileywick where is Sofia? Baileywick said Queen Miranda about Princess Sofia it seems she has a cold. Miranda said I will go see her. Roland can you feed Kate? I will be right back. Roland said Miranda this is Toast not baby food? But Miranda already left. Roland said Marie can you go see if we have some baby food please? Marie said Yes sir King Roland.

Sofia and DW are talking.

Sofia: Sorry i acted before. I want you to stay. I will even Tolerate your cow.  
DW: I forgive you.  
Sofia: Do you or your parents have anything for Allergies?  
DW: We sure do. I will give you some.

DW got Allergy medicine for kids. She gave her some. After a little while She looked better and looked better. The 2 are now friends.

DW left the room. DW said Hey Emily how was the play date? Emily said DW they post pone the play date until tomorrow. DW said What Why? Emily said Well when James&Amber found out Sofia has an Allergy. James asked Baileywick to post pone our play date until tomorrow. DW said That was nice of them. Lets check on Kate. As the two girls entered Baby Kate's room. Kate said WD WD WD. DW said I miss sleeping with you too. Emily said DW maybe for one night Kate can sleep with your Mary Moo Cow doll. DW said Good idea Emily. As DW placed the doll in Kate's crib. DW said Um Emily this isn't the kind of Diaper my Mom used. Emily go get Arthur i need his help. Emily said Sure. DW as Emily left. DW said Kate i know i have not acted like A Princess because we are not really Royalty. So keep Mary Moo Cow until we go back home. Arthur said What is it DW? DW said Um Arthur what kind of Diaper is this? Why Didn't Queen Miranda just looked in The Diaper Bag on the stand? Arthur said I have no idea. But lets get Kate in A Real Diaper because she might get a rash. As Brother and Sister where like is there a doctor in the house?

Arthur got that Diaper off of her and put 1 from the Diaper bag and put it on her.

Arthur: There we go.  
DW: Thank you Arthur.  
Arthur: No problem.

As Emily Quietly into Sofia's room she saw Sofia was already sleeping.

Emily said A get well card always works. As she left Sofia's room. Emily said Baileywick do you have any paper and marker i can use? Baileywick said Why sure Princess Emily. Right this way. As she entered the Royal Art room. Emily said Thank you Baileywick. As she got to work on the card. Baileywick said Okay Princess Emily. When you are done ring that bell okay?  
Emily said Sure Baileywick but i already know the way out. Baileywick said Okay. As he left Emily went back to work.

Queen Miranda said DW & Arthur how did you get Kate in a new Diaper? Arthur said We changed her. Miranda said Oh well thank you. As she lefted up Kate. Miranda said She reminds me when Sofia was a baby. Arthur said Miranda i can watch Kate if you want to check on Sofia. Miranda said Okay thank you you can take Kate to the Royal Playroom. Arthur said Okay. Come on DW. As the kids left the room. Miranda went to check on her ever since Baileywick about Sofia's runny nose between taking care of Kate&Sofia. She went into Sofia's room. Sofia was already awake she looked a little better than that morning. Miranda said Sofia DW told me you are friends now? Sofia said Yes Mom i am sorry i didn't act like A Princess to DW. Miranda said Well you can go to Jade's Party tomorrow. Sofia said Thanks Mom but that was tonight i hope Jade wont be mad. DW overheard Sofia talking. DE said Baileywick can you help me write a letter to someone named Jade?

Baileywick said I sure can.

Dear Jade  
Sorry Sofia couldn't make it to your party  
But if you could redo your party it will make Sofia happy

From Princess DW

Mr. &Mrs. Read said That is sweet of you DW? DW said I know i owe Sofia something for putting up with Mary Moo Cow.  
Mr. Read said Come on DW we will mail it.

They sent it to there Post Office.

DW: Thank you Dad.  
Mr. Read: No problem.

Meanwhile Kate is playing in The Royal Playroom. Clover came in to see her.

Kate: I am Kate.  
Clover: I am Clover.  
Kate: Hi Clover.  
Clover: You can understand me?  
Kate: All babies can. I talk to Pal at home.

Clover said Okay Kate that is good to know Sofia isn't the only who can understand us? Kate said Who is Sofia? Clover said It is Princess Sofia come on i will take you to her hop on. Kate said Okay. As he and Clover left the playroom where Arthur and his friends were playing in. Kate said Wow this castle is big. How does Sofia find her way around here? Clover said Believe me Sofia knows this Castle more everyday. As he and Kate went in Sofia's room. Clover said Oh no her Mom must not see me. Kate said Why not Clover? Clover said Kid believe me she will put me outside. Kate said I will take care of that now go into Sofia. Clover said Thanks Kate. I will wait for you okay? Kate said Good idea. As Clover hid behind a Plate. Kate started crying. Sofia said Um Mom that sounds like Baby Kate needs you? Miranda said What that cant be? Arthur took her down to the playroom. As she went out of Sofia's Bedroom she saw Baby Kate in the hallway. Miranda said Kate what are you doing here sweetheart? As she picked Kate up and took her back down the stairs. Kate said Clover can you tell Sofia i would like to meet her? Clover said I will. As she went down the stairs. Jane said Kate don't go crawling like off like that we arn't at home. So how was Kate today? Jane asked Queen Miranda I hope she wasn't to much trouble? Miranda said not at all it is just Sofia got sick so i had to take care of her along with Kate. Jane said Oh dear if i would have known i would have took her with me. Miranda said Jane Kate and Sofia were no trouble at all. Jane said Are you sure? You look tired. Queen Miranda said Jane it is just part of being a Mother. Now lets start Dinner. Jane said Queen Miranda go take a nap i will start Dinner. Miranda said I don't know Jane. Jane said Believe me when i got a cold i made sure the kids were fed. Miranda said Okay thanks.

Clover: That Baby can understand me.  
Sofia: How is that possible?  
Clover: She says all Babies can.  
Sofia: I did not know that.  
Clover: She is a nice little Baby.  
Sofia: She reminds me when i was her age.  
Clover: Your Mom also thinks so.  
Sofia: Okay Anything else?  
Clover: She wants to meet you.  
Sofia: Bring her here please.  
Clover: Okay i will bring her here.

Clover went to get Kate.

Clover: Kate Sofia wants to meet you.  
Kate: Okay.  
Clover: Follow me.

Clover took Kate to meet Sofia.

Sofia: Is this Kate?  
Clover: Yes she is.  
Sofia: She is 1 good looking Baby. Hi i am Sofia. Welcome to my Bedroom.

Kate then needed to get a Diaper Change.

Sofia: I don't know how to change A Diaper.

Sofia rang her bell. Baileywick came in.

Baileywick: Yes Princess Sofia?  
Sofia: Yes Kate here needs her Diaper Changed.  
Baileywick: I will go get Queen Jane who is Kate's Mom. If she is busy i will have Arthur or DW will do it. Or Queen Miranda.

Baileywick came back with Mrs. Read.

Mrs. Read: I will change her myself.  
Baileywick: Do you need a Diaper?  
Mrs. Read: No thank you. I got her Diapers in this bag.

Baileywick left the room. She took the dirty Diaper off.

Sofia: I never saw it done like that.  
Mrs. Read: Okay.

She cleaned her up with a wipe then put a clean Diaper on her. Then took her back to the Playroom.

Sofia said Wow Clover that Diaper Change was fun. Clover said Yep. Sofia said Clover where is DW's Mary Moo Cow doll? Clover said I haven't seen it Princess. Sofia said Oh my we have to find it. Sue Ellen said Sofia what are you doing out of Bed? Sofia said Sue Ellen have you seen DWs Mary Moo Cow doll? Sue Ellen said Tell you what i will do if you get back in bed i will see if i can find DWs doll okay? Sofia said Thank you Sue Ellen. As she got back in bed. Sue Ellen left the Sofia's room. Clover said Sofia What's wrong? Sofia said Okay it is just my Allergy. I know Jade would be mad at me? Amber came in her sister's room. Amber said Sofia get in your Princess Gown i will be waiting outside. Sofia said Okay what is going on? As Sofia quickly got in her Princess Dress but left The Tiara off. Sofia said Okay Amber i am ready. Amber said No you are missing something. Where is you tiara? Sofia said I left it off. Amber said Okay lets go. As they went down the stairs. Emily is already in the royal ballroom with The Grown ups and kids. Jade said Hey Sofia me and Ruby heard what happend thanks to DW. My party is tomorrow night night but we are having a little party here tonight.

Ruby: Sofia is Sue Ellen A Cat?  
Sofia: Yes she is. Princess Kate Prince Arthur and Princess DW are Aardvarks.  
Ruby: Do the Aardvarks eat and and Sue Ellen cat food?  
Sofia: No they eat what we eat. Sue Ellen is A Vegiterian.  
Ruby: Anymore Animal like Humans here?  
Sofia: Yes Buster and Emily are rabbits and Alan is a bear. Treat them like us.  
Ruby: Okay i will.

They went into The Castle. They saw Arthur.

Arthur: Hi i am Arthur Read.  
Ruby: Nice to meet you Prince Arthur.  
Arthur: No problem. We are meeting in The Dinning Room. You can just call me Arthur.  
Ruby: Okay Arthur.  
Arthur: You will meet my Family and Friends here. Since you already met Kate so you will meet DW and my parents. As well as my friends since you met Sue Ellen so you will meet Buster and Alan who we call Brain.  
Ruby: Is he Smart?  
Arthur: Very Smart. He is a Genius.

They went into the Dinning Room.

Where Jade was at. Jade said It was a good thing DW sent that letter about your Allergy or Lucinda the bad little Witch would have ruined everything. DW said That Witch cant be that bad. Jade said Come by and set things up. Sofia said Sure Jade me and DW can come by. Jade said Thanks Sofia.

Arthur: This is my Mom Dad and DW. Over there is Buster Brain and DWs best Friend Emily.  
Jade: Nice to meet all of you.

The Party started when Enchancia's Royal family came in.

Buster: Yum look at all this good food.  
Ruby: You love to eat?  
Buster: I sure do.  
Arthur: He sure does. But he dose not get fat.  
Ruby: Okay.  
Everyone: Happy Birthday Jade!

Buster: That Cake looks good.  
Bitzi: Wait for the regular 1st Buster.  
Buster: Okay Mom.

The Party went on.

They put candals on the cake with Presants from The Reads and them. They had cake. They saw Buster eat a lot of cake.

Ruby: You where right about Buster.  
Arthur: Yes i am.  
Ruby: Can you tell me about where your from tomorrow?  
Arthur: I sure will Ruby.

The Preants were opened.

Ruby: I Love what i got.

From The Read family was a Snow Globe. Bitzi and Buster got her a toy bird. Brain got her a book and Sue Ellen a Painting of a Castle. Emily got her a Birthday card.

After King Roland and Mr. Read left to took Jade and Ruby home. James said Baileywick is that the same Dog Shampoo you used on Jack? Baileywick said Very little why? Brain said Miranda how many times has Sofia been around Jack with that same Dog shampoo that was used on DW the the 1st time? Miranda said Sofia has been around Jack a lot but her Allergy didn't come until DW had her 1st bath why? Brain said Well if it is okay with you i would like to do a little test with Sofia along with Jack and DW with the same Dog shampoo as long as Bailywick in the same room with us? Baileywick said I don't mind. Brain said Good we start at 7 am tomorrow morning bath both DW and Jack with that same dog shampoo then have them in the royal playroom before we bring Sofia in. Baileywick said I don't know Prince Brain? Brain said It is the only way to know for sure. And besides you said you only used a little on Jack right? Baileywick said That is right yes. Brain said So if DW can be in Dog Shampoo until it is time for the party then we will know for sure Sofia is really Allergic to the Dog Shampoo and just before they leave for the party DW will have another bath using regular shampoo. Miranda said I don't know Brain you all have school the next day. Brain said Don't worry Miranda it will only be a 1 day thing.

Brain: How about doing the test Tonight?  
Miranda: That will work out very well. After all on Monday you kids go to School.  
Brain: That is why it must be tonight. I do like going to School.  
DW: So 2 baths tonight?  
Brain: Yes DW. Don't worry it is just for Science. That stuff wont be used on us again. I think Sofia is allergic to this flea shampoo. I smelled flea shampoo smells and feels bad. You could switch brands.  
Miranda: Okay.  
DW: I will do anything to help my friend.

DW got naked and got in the tub.

DW: I am ready for that stuff now.  
Servant Girl: Here it goes.

She did hate it. Then Sofia came in. DW is wrapped in a towel. She does not mind if DW is wrapped in a towel. She sneezed. As in Sofia. DW had her 2nd bath and smelled good again. Then used it on Jack. This time used the entire bottle.

Sofia smelled Jack and Sneezed. Then smelled the bottle and sneezed again.

Brain: After the test we found out Sofia is allergic to this flea shampoo.  
Miranda: We will switch brands you Prince Brain. Time for your bath.  
Brain: I have homework from my school at home.  
Miranda: Okay then Emily is next.

Sofia had her bath tucked in DW and got in and feel a sleep. Meanwhile James is talking to Brain Buster and Arthur about Royal Prep.

James: Our Teachers are Flora Funna and Merryweather.  
Arthur: Our Teacher is Mr. Ratburn.  
Brain: I have a picture of him.

Brain shown him The Picture of Mr. Ratburn.

James: He looks strict.  
Brain: He is smart.  
Buster: He gives to much homework.  
James: Must be strict then.  
Arthur: He is strict but nice.  
James: Okay.  
Arthur: Can you tell us more about Royal Prep?  
James: Why sure Arthur. They will teach you 3 how to rule. You will learn to Bow and fench. You will also learn to Dance. We are thinking about having a Royal Ball. You will learn more on Monday. Well we need to sleep.

2 went to sleep. Well Brain and James did. Arthur and Buster are talking.

Buster said Arthur when are you going to tell them we are not really Royal? Arthur said In 2 weeks when we go home. Buster said Okay Good night.


End file.
